1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus that are used to provide temporary electrical power to construction sites. Particularly, the present invention relates to a portable apparatus for providing temporary electrical power to a construction site. The present invention also relates to methods of providing temporary electrical power to construction sites by using the apparatus.
2. State of the Art
A temporary source of electricity is typically needed at a construction site to power electrical tools, lighting, and other equipment that may be used at the construction site. Temporary power is often provided to a construction site by way of a temporary connection to either an overhead or underground power supply.
When electricity is provided to a construction site by way of a temporary connection to an overhead power supply, an electrician typically has to dig a hole and set a cumbersome temporary service pole close to a transformer associated with the overhead power lines. Digging the hole and securing, or setting, the temporary service pole therein is often a labor-intensive, time-consuming task, as the hole must be deep enough to secure the typically tall, temporary service pole for the entire duration of construction at the site.
Typically, a temporary service pole has a conduit along at least a portion of the length thereof Service wires extend from the top of the temporary service pole, through the conduit, to a location along the length of the temporary service pole where a meter base, which measures the amount of electricity used at the construction site, is to be secured. Thus, the conduit of the temporary service pole encloses the electrical wires to protect and prevent tampering with the service line.
The electrician connects the ends of the wires of the service line that are exposed along the length of the temporary service pole to a meter base. The meter base is electrically connected to a breaker box to which one or two electrical receptacles that are protected by a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) are typically electrically connected. The meter base, breaker box, and conduits are then secured to the temporary service pole. Once the temporary service pole is in place, the local inspection authority will inspect the pole and the wiring between each of the foregoing components. The power company then connects the other end of the wires of the temporary service line to the nearby overhead power supply.
A temporary hookup can be made to underground power lines in a similar manner. If a temporary service pole is used to provide power to a construction site from an underground power supply, however, the wires of the service line extend through the pole to a location proximate the bottom end thereof to facilitate connection with the underground power lines. Alternatively, as long as the service line is somehow enclosed and protected, the service pole can be omitted and the temporary service line connected directly to a stable, stationary meter base.
Since it typically takes several months to complete the construction of a structure, electricians typically include the costs of temporary electrical service components in their fee for setting up the temporary electrical connection. Moreover, the components of a temporary electrical connection, including the service line, the meter base, and the breaker box, can be exposed to a variety of weather conditions, as well as construction conditions that may damage these temporary electrical service components. If the components of the temporary electrical connection are to be reused, once construction has been completed, the components must be disassembled from one another and the temporary service pole removed from the ground. These components, including the cumbersome temporary service pole, are then typically loaded onto or in a trailer and transported to another construction site or stored for later use. Electricians sometimes abandon the components of a temporary electrical connection.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus by which temporary electrical service can be provided without requiring an electrician to dig a hole, to set a temporary service pole in the hole, to electrically connect a meter base to one end of a service line, and to electrically connect a breaker box to the meter base. There are also needs for an apparatus that enables an electrician to reuse the components of a temporary electrical connection without removing a temporary service pole from the ground or requiring the disassembly of each of the components, for a temporary electrical service apparatus that can be more easily moved from one construction site to another, and for an apparatus that can be used, without significant modification, to provide temporary electrical service from either overhead or underground power lines.